


Til Death Do Us Part

by Athetos



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Battle Couple, F/F, Marriage, Wedding, adora's POV (third person), alternate season 5, ambiguous ending, contains violence and gore, injuries, yes this was inspired by pirates of the caribbean <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this.During a desperate last stand against Horde Prime's army, Adora and Glimmer have a heart to heart, and have one final act of love.(For Day 1 of Glimmadora Week)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of Glimmadora week; the prompt was battles/injuries, and I decided to do both.
> 
> This is set during an alternate take of season 5, where nobody is chipped, Adora still can't become She-Ra, and everyone is united against Horde Prime. 
> 
> Warning: This fic does contain some graphic gore and violence.

This was the end.

Adora knew it. She could feel it in the rumble of the ground beneath her feet, she could hear it in the clang of swords and whizzing of lasers, she could taste it in the blood budding from her busted lip, she could smell it in the stench of gunpowder and desecrated bodies, and worst of all, she could see it in the terrified faces of her allies and the cold, emotionless glare of her enemies.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were supposed to have more time. They thought they were safe. They’d travel to Mystacor, reach the failsafe, and do whatever they could to delay the inevitable. It was going to be fine.

But now her spirits were as shattered as the sword she wore at her waist, the jagged steel jangling uselessly in its scabbard. There was no She-Ra. There would never again be a She-Ra. And there would never again be an Adora. Or a Glimmer, or a Bow, or a Catra, or a -

A battleaxe, black as obsidian, arced downwards towards her face, seeming to cleave the very air in two. There was no way that her borrowed longsword could deflect the blow, so she dodged out of the way at the last possible second, the steel swiping through her hair and cutting the very ends of her ponytail. The axe lodged itself in the bloodstained earth, and refused to budge. The wielder was yet another one of Prime’s robot puppets; in contrast to the black metal of it’s weapon, it’s sleek body was bleached-bones-white, smudged with smoke and dirt. Adora knew an opportunity when she saw one - she raised her blade and chopped through the tender joints of the automaton’s arm, severing the limb. Lime green oil spurted from the stump, the blank eyes of the machine still somehow conveying it’s surprise, before Adora stabbed the sword through its chest, slicing clean through it’s silicon processor. It fell backwards, as dead as something that had never truly been alive could be.

It was useless. She and her friends were completely surrounded by an army of bots and clones that were equal parts merciless and expendable. For every soldier killed, two more would take their place, an endless sea of white and gray. Part of her wondered why she was still fighting. Why _any_ of them were still fighting. There was no way for them to win this war. Surely, the shame of surrendering outweighed the pain of an excruciating, drawn-out death.

“Look out!”

Adora had been distracted. A fatal mistake. A heavy blow landed on her head, sending her sprawling into the ground, facefirst. The impact bloodied her nose and cracked her teeth, her head spinning as she desperately tried to get her vision to focus. Rolling onto her back, she faced her assailant - another bot, armed with a massive mace, it’s spikes smeared with dried blood and gore. Lifting the grisly club, it aimed for Adora’s chest, and she knew there was no way she could avoid it, no way she could survive it. It really was the end, and she’d never - 

Pink sparkles filled her vision, and she was suddenly somewhere else, her head resting in someone’s lap. Blinking the pink away, she found herself looking into Glimmer’s lilac eyes, her messy hair sticking up in all directions, the glitter dull and bleak. She was bleeding from a gash across her cheek, and her armor was flecked with red, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Adora trembled as the queen gently stroked her face, brushing the loose bangs away from her forehead. She loved Glimmer. She always had, and she always would. Whether they died today, or tomorrow, or in some far distant future, she would give her her entire heart. In this life, and in the next, and in the one after that…

“‘Dora, are you okay?” Glimmer asked, her voice shaking. If anyone had a right to cry on the battlefield, it was Glimmer. She had finally been reunited with her father, only to know that she would lose him all over again, before this day was over. 

“I’m fine, Glim,” she answered weakly. It hurt to talk. She had been pushing her body to the breaking point, especially with the minimal amount of sleep she got over the past month. She used to have full control of her body, but now her muscles protested her every step of the way. “I have to go back to the others.”

She tried to sit up, but Glimmer pulled her head back into her lap. “No, Adora, you’re injured - “

“And so are you!” Adora said back, louder than she intended. Quieter, she continued. “We’re both injured. So is everyone else. But… I can’t just abandon them to fight this alone.” A thought struck her. “Glim, you could teleport out of here. Get to the failsafe. Maybe you can - “

“No, I’m not leaving my people!” Glimmer’s voice was stormy, her eyes defiant. Even when she was angry, she looked like a goddess. “Even if I got to the failsafe, what then? I might be able to stop the Heart from becoming a weapon, but Horde Prime is still here. What’s the point, if everyone is dead, and the planet is just a barren husk anyways?!”

Adora licked her lips, trying to find the right words in the right order. “You could escape. Find somewhere safe. Hide.”

Glimmer shook her head angrily. “I’m not hiding like a coward. This is _all my fault._ And don’t tell me it’s not! I should have listened to you. I’m sorry, Adora. I’ve doomed us all.” She was crying softly, her lip trembling, eyes glistening like moonlight on a lake. 

“We were just pieces in a game we didn’t even know was being played,” Adora whispered, reaching up to brush some of the tears and blood from her dearest friend’s cheek. “It’s not your fault. You could have never known. Everything you did, it was to save your people.”

“And instead, I damned them all.”

“We were damned from the beginning. Ever since we left Despondos, the stars have been mocking us.” Adora took a deep breath, her heart lost in a riptide of emotions. “But even so, I would do everything all over again.”

Glimmer rubbed her sore eyes, sniffling. “Why? What could possibly be worth all this suffering?”

“You.” Her hand still on her cheek, Adora pulled the queen down to kiss her. Her lips were chapped and she could taste blood and regret on them, but it was still the sweetest kiss imaginable. It felt right. For a brief moment, she could forget they were on the outskirts of a battlefield, bleeding from dozens of different wounds. For a brief moment, she could pretend they were at an altar, slipping rings onto each other’s fingers. 

Then the moment was over.

“I love you, Glimmer,” Adora said, choking up. 

“I love you too, Adora,” Glimmer whispered, before lowering her head to kiss Adora again. And again. And then one last time, for good measure.

“We’re going to die today,” Glimmer said, looking directly into Adora’s eyes.

“Yeah, we are.” Adora didn’t bother sugarcoating her words. There was no point in ignoring their fates. “But we’ll die together.”

Glimmer smiled sadly, before she froze, inspiration striking her. “Adora, I have an idea.”

\---

When the two returned to the battle, they fought faster, harder, and stronger than before. Adora’s sword indiscriminately cleaved robots and clones in two, the sharp steel biting through bones and machinery. Glimmer’s staff pulsed with magic, her fists cloaked in pink glitter, as she teleported left and right, blasting enemies with mystical fire and supernatural spells. The char of burnt flesh and overheated circuitry filled the air, along with the ghastly death rattles of the fallen.

They had a goal this time - they were fighting their way to someone - and yes, there he was. Micah. He was facing off against two clones, using his staff to deflect blows from their swords, the blades failing to dig into the enchanted wood. 

“Father!” 

Glimmer’s yell pierced the air like a bullet punching through marrow. Micah nodded in acknowledgement, but refused to look their way. Using his free hand, he cast an ice spell, freezing the clones where they stood, then stabbed their still bodies, their corpses shattering into thousands of shards. 

“I’m a little busy here, angel!” he yelled back, finally turning to catch sight of his daughter and Adora. 

“Father, please - I need you to marry us!” 

_That_ stopped Micah in his tracks. “Now? Don’t you think-” He broke off, turning around to cast a fire spell on a robot that got a little too close to comfort - “that now isn’t exactly -” He whirled around again, sending the butt end of his staff through the eye of an approaching clone - “the best time for that?” Gasping, he turned to face his daughter and her lover, incredulous.

“Now might be the _only_ time, Micah!” Adora yelled, slashing her sword through the stomach of a clone, spilling his purple and green guts. A pair of clones, fresh off his heels, slipped on his insides, falling onto their backs, where Adora efficiently dispatched them with two more thrusts of her sword. 

“Please, father!” Glimmer added, pleadingly, her words punctuated by her sparkly fist slamming into a robot’s expressionless face, the magic spiraling through it’s cold, lifeless body.

Micah looked about to disagree, but he slumped his shoulders in defeat, not wanting to deny his daughter her happiness - no matter how short-lived it might be. “Fine, _Fine._ Adora, do you take Glimmer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward - “ He summoned dark magic to stop a robot in its tracks, its gears churning - “for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer -” he set a trio of clones on fire, the flesh melting from their faces - “in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?” 

Adora kicked a clone in the groin, before swiping her sword through his throat, a waterfall of blood cascading from the gaping wound. She backed up as an automaton approached her on the right; she met something solid, and realized Glimmer was standing with her back to her, purple sparks flying through the air as she tore through the never ending stream of soldiers behind her. 

“Yes, I do!” she screamed, tears stinging her eyes as she realized how lucky she was just to _know_ Glimmer, let alone to love and be loved by such a courageous soul.

Micah smiled as he ripped a clone apart from the inside out, his magic exploding his ribcage. “Glimmer! Do you - “ He grunted, stabbing a robot with his spear, electrocuting its insides - “Do you take - “ He summoned a spike of earth to spear another robot through the middle - “Do you take-” He broke off once again, as he ducked low to dodge a clone’s fist. “Oh forget it, Glimmer, do you vow to do the same as Adora?” 

A spear jabbed forwards, aimed for Glimmer’s stomach, but she teleported in the nick of time, materializing in front of Adora to bat away an enemy’s sword. Adora whirled around to cut clean through the spear-wielding clone’s arm, and then once again through its neck. With her free hand, she latched onto one of Glimmer’s, still using her sword to ward off attackers.

“I do!” Glimmer shouted, her magic sizzling a clone’s eyeballs. 

Micah deftly dodged an axe, and while the robot struggled to regain its footing, he stabbed it from behind. “Then you may kiss the bride!”

And so they kissed, as arrows and spears flew through the air, and swords and axes collided around them. Still holding her sword, Adora wrapped her arms around her now-wife, pressing their bodies as close together as their armor would allow, giving as much to Glimmer as she took from her. Their souls melded together, hearts beating as one, as they lost themselves to their passion, so much so that they didn’t even notice the blade swinging towards them.


End file.
